memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:NX-Klasse/Archiv
Torpedos Ähh, HALLO! Photonentorpedos und Photonische Torpedos sind zwei paar Schuhe. Bitte mal in die MA:en gucken... Bloss weil die bei ENT ständig kurz vor Kontinuitätsbrüchen stehen, müssen wir das hier nicht auch noch endgültig umsetzen... :Richtig, danke für den Hinweis. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 16:22, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) Klasse eine frage von jemandem der schon viele enterprise folgen verpasst hat: wo steht eigendlich geschrieben das diese klasse "NX-Klasse" heist? ---Shisma :Nirgends. Es wird in Dialogen der Begriff "NX class" verwendet, jedoch ist nicht eindeutig, ob es in den jeweiligen Sätzen um eine "NX-Klasse" geht oder um "NXer Klasse Schiffe" (Schiffe von der selben Klasse der NX-01). Im transkribierten Zustand sähe das im Englischen entweder "NX class" oder "NX' class" aus, nur das Zeichen ' wird ja nicht mitgesprochen => unklar. Sinnig ist die Bezeichnung NX-Klasse eigentlich nicht, denn es handelt sich ja um einen allgemeinen Präfix für experimentelle Modelle, wie später auch die USS Defiant zum Beispiel. Geklärt werden könnte dies erst durch eine Veröffentlichung wie ein Technical Manual, da andere Quellen hier nicht akzeptiert werden (siehe Diskussion:Valdore-Typ). :: Wobei diese Bezeichnung für experimentelle Schiffe später von der Föderation verwendet wird ... Das muss ja nich heißen dass es zur Zeit von Enterprise nicht auch eine Klasse mit dieser Bezeichnung gegeben haben könnte. -- Torem 22:33, 13. Feb 2005 (GMT) ::: Laut Ex Astris Scientia wurde die Bezeichnung in Familienbande etabliert. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:32, 14. Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::...in der genau das oben genannte Problem auftritt (Schiffe der NX-Klasse/Schiffe der NX(-01)ser Klasse). :::::heute in E² wurde eindeutig erwähnt das es sich um die NX klasse handelt, damit wäre das jawohl geklärt ^^. wofür steht nx eigendlich...? ---Shisma 23:52, 19. Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::::Nein, auch in dieser Folge besteht das obige Problem. "NX" steht für Naval EXperimental (Type), die ganze Klasse würde also Naval Experimental Class heissen was irgendwie komisch klingt. Sinniger wäre Enterprise-Klasse, aber wegen der Absetzung werden wir vermutlich nie (oder erst in der letzten Folge?) erfahren, ob diese Klasse später eine endgültige Bezeichnung erhielt... --84.130.156.218 00:08, 20. Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::::: Ich hab noch nie bei irgendeiner Star Trek Folge was von "naval experimental" gehört... kann das nicht sein, dass es was völlig anderes heisst?? warum selbst einen namen ausdenken, wenn die serie der klasse den namen "nx-klasse" gibt?? selbst in der englischen version der folge wird eindeutig nx-class gesagt und auch bei der gestrigen folge affliction ist es beim start der columbia gefallen... memory alpha hält sich an das, was die serie vorgibt und das ist nunmal nx-klasse... ::::::: zusätzlich ist meiner meinung nach eine diskussion über sinn und unsinn dieser bezeichnung unnötig, da erstens die macher sich nunmal für den namen entschieden haben und zweitens die schiffe dieser klasse die ersten schiffe der menschen für den tiefen raum sind, d.h. im grunde sind sie experimentell--Maith :::::::: Ich stimme Maith zu, in mehreren Folgen ist inzwischen die Bezeichnung NX-Klasse verwendet worden, ich habe extra darauf geachtet. Dein Problem ist, dass du das mit der NX Bezeichnung der Föderations-Sternenflotte verwechselst. Hier geht es aber um die NX-Klasse der Erde. (Außerdem war zur Zeit von Star Trek III auch nirgends die Rede von Navel Experiment, sondern Navel Explorer.) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:38, 20. Feb 2005 (GMT) :::::::::Wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht ob die Produzenten schon abschliessend eine Bezeichnung eingeführt haben. Möglicherweise wollten sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen damit warten (Gründung der Sternenflotte?) und haben das besagte Provisorium (s. o.) verwendet. "Naval Experimental" ist keine Erfindung der Autoren, sondern ein Begriff der schon heute für experimentelle Schiffe verwendet wird. Manche NX-Schiffe späterer Zeit wie die Defiant oder Excelsior (NX-2000, später NCC-2000) erhielten beim Übergang in eine reguläre Klasse dann eine NCC und erst dann (!) auch eine Klassifizierung (nach ihnen). Ron Moore hat diese Änderung für die Defiant z. B. nach einem Hinweis der Fans im Internet angeleiert. --84.130.172.154 10:35, 20. Feb 2005 (GMT) Zur Klärung der Frage: In der Folge "Zuhause" hat Cäptain Archer eindeutig gesagt das diese Klasse NX-Klasse heißt! Technische Daten, die x-te Woher kommen eigentlich die Bezeichnung "Fusionstorpedos" und die Angaben für die nachträgliche Aufrüstung des Warpantriebs, so dass das Schiff maximal Warp 5,2 erreichen kann? *Spoiler-witternd* - defchris/✍ talk 15:10, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Die letzte Anwort möchtest du nicht wissen und die erste: aus DS9. Die Folge mit Rumpelstielzchen, da wurde gesagt, dass in diesem Jahrhundert Fusionstorpedos verwendet wurden (und aus TNG wissen wir, es gab keine Phaser und keine Warpspule..., weswegen die Menscheit auf einen Sektor beschränkt war) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:42, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) NX-Klasse ein Schlachtschiff? Wieso soll die NX-Klasse ein Schlachtschiff sein. Die gesamte Definition die hinter dem Link steht triff eigentlich nicht auf die Enterprise zu, und kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass bei anderen Schiffen der Klasse gravierende Unterschiede in Waffensystemen und Besatzung vorherrschen. Nach der Ausstattung würde ich eher davon ausgehen, dass die NX-Klasse als Forschungsschiff ausgelegt war. Der Einsatz gegen die Xindi kam eher aus dem Mangel an alternativen Schiffen heraus. --Tierra 13:46, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Natürlich ist die NX-Klasse kein Schlachtschiff. Man kann es häufig beobachten, das einige unregistrierte User Fakten mit Wunschdenken verwechseln (meine Theorie). Ich hab die Änderung korrigiert. -- Sanyoh 14:27, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Wobei Kreuzer genauso fragwürdig ist, da sie ja die erste Klasse an Forschungschiffen für den Tiefenraum darstellt. -- Wunder-PILLE 14:37, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::Ich bin gerade mal die Versionen-Liste durchgegangen. Da wurde der Schiffstyp öfters mal verändert: Leichter Kreuzer; Kreuzer; Forschungsschiff. Logisch gesehen bin ich für letzteres. Ich hatte nämlich auf Unterschied geklickt und da stand in der älteren Version Kreuzer, worauf ich dann Schlachtschiff wieder in Kreuzer änderte (ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken). -- Sanyoh 14:59, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::::ich vermute ja das man so aussagen wie "kreuzer" und "forschungsschiff" genauso wie "fregatte" und "frachter" auseinander halten sollte. da "kreuzer" und "fregatte" ja nur die taktische klassifizierung des schiffes darstellen und "forschungsschiff" und "frachter" ihren verwendungszweck--Shisma 17:46, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::::Wenn ich mich recht erinnere bezeichnen "Kreuzer" und "Fregatte" eher die Schiffsgröße, während "Schlachtschiff" und "Forschungsschiff" eher das primäre Aufgabengebiet bezeichnen - also zwei unterschiedliche Arten der Typisierung. -- defchris (✍ talk) 22:35, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::::super! warum führen wir dann nicht genau diese art der "Typisierung"(tolles wort) bei ma ein. wenn du weist wie diese klassifizerungen funktionieren. wenn nicht müsste man sich ma informieren--Shisma 21:43, 26. Feb 2006 (UTC) Captain Archer hat mal in einer Folge gesagt ( fragt mich nicht welche, ich hab keine Ahnung) als die Enterprise von einem fremmden Schiff kontaktet wurde : "Hier spricht Captain Jonathan Archer vom Schlachtschiff Enterprise..." :Das war 1. in der Epsiode: "Das Urteil" und 2. nicht die Realität sondern die verfälschte und verbildlichte Aussage von Captain Duras vor einem klingonischen Tribunal, der angab Archer habe ihn unprovoziert angegriffen. -- Wunder-PILLE 17:44, 26. Feb 2006 (UTC) Dann, Danke für den Hinweis! Antriebssysteme Zitat: :Vor der NX-Klasse konnten die wenigen Schiffe, die unter dem Kommando der Sternenflotte stehen, höchstens eine Gesamtgeschwindigkeit von maximal Warp 4 erreichen. Wird das irgendwann mal explizit erwähnt? Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass das NX-Programm erstmals die Warp 3-Schwelle überschritten haben - und dass man in Die Ausdehnung meinte, dass die anderen Schiffe wesentlich langsamer als die Enterprise gewesen seien, was für mich eher nach Warp 3, wenn nicht gar eher nach Warp 2 als Maximalgeschwindigkeit anhört, als Warp 4. -- defchris (✍ talk) 18:25, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) :mhh, in "Home" wurde, das is hängen geblieben, gesagt das die Enterprise und die Columbia die einzigen "Warp 5"-Schiffe seihen... das wäre nix wirklich besonderes wenn die restliche flotte mit Warp 4,99999 ausgestattet wären...--84.189.170.253 22:13, 21. Apr 2006 (UTC) MA-Artikel zu: NX-Klasse verschoben von Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne Bei der Lektüre des Beitrags zur NX-Klasse fiel mir auf, daß dort nichts über die NX-2000, die spätere NCC-2000, bzw. USS Excelsior vermerkt war. Da die Excelsior nicht unbedingt nur als Fußnote in der Schiffsrolle der Föderation steht, sondern duchaus einige mal mehr, mal weniger wichtige Rollen gespielt hat, hatte ich mir erlaubt unter der Überschrift "spätere Schiffe der NX-Klasse" einen Hinweis auf die Excelsior einzufügen. Das wurde wieder gelöscht! Es geht mir nicht darum, daß eine Ergänzung meinerseits wieder gelöscht wurde, sondern, daß ich der Ansicht bin, daß die Excelsior sehr wohl dort Erwähnung finden sollte. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, der Artikel ist wirklich klasse, aaaaber er hat einen grundsätzlichen Fehler: er handelt nicht generell die NX-Klasse ab, sondern eher speziell von der NX-01 mit einer Erwähnung der NX-02! Meines Erachtens sollte der Artikel gesplittet werden; in einen allgemeinen, auch wirklich das Thema betreffend, der auch gerne kürzer sein darf und kann, der natürlich alle (bekannten) NX-Schiffe auflistet, und einen oder mehrere, die einzelnen Schiffe dieser Klasse betreffend. Danke für Eure Meinungen dazu. Flinx Flinx 17:46, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) :missverstäntniss! nur weil die excelsior ursprünglich ein NX in ihrer registriernummer hatte, heist das nicht das sie der NX klasse angehört. davon gibt es viele, sehr verschiedene schiffe und "klasse" bedeutet ja das sich die schiffe stark ähnen oder baugleich sind --Shisma 17:38, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Da scheinst du etwas misszuverstehen. Der Artikel NX-Klasse beschäftigt sich eben mit der NX-Klasse, die wir in "Star Trek: Enterprise"' kennengelernt haben. Das er stark an die NX-01 angelehnt ist, ist ja auch logisch, da sämtliche Infos der NX-01 für den Klassen-Artikel gedient haben. Bei allen anderen Schiffsklassen ist es genauso gemacht worden. Hinzu gibt es ja noch die beiden Artikel Enterprise (NX-01) und Columbia (NX-02). Beide beschäfigten sich speziell auf die jeweiligen Raumschiffe, nicht die Klasse. -- Sanyoh 17:59, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) Das ist es! Ein Mißverständnis! Denn eine "Klasse" nach dem landläufigen Verständnis von "Klasse" ist die "NX-Klasse" nämlich nicht. (Was ein Satz! Wow! GRINS) Unter "NX" sind Experimentalschiffe oder Prototypen subsummiert. Niemand sagt, daß es nicht zwei oder sogar mehrere baugleiche Schiffe dieser Art geben kann (daher auch NX-01 und NX-02!), so war es und so ist es bisher international sowohl bei Marinen als auch bei Luftwaffen aber auch im Automobilbau üblich. Folglich ist es auch nicht unlogisch, daß mehrere Generationen von Schiffen und auch sehr unterschiedliche Typen diese vorläufige Registrierung erhalten. Wer sagt denn, daß Archers Enterprise nicht irgendwann offiziellen Status erhalten würde, leider aber ist ja nach Staffel vier Schluß... Flinx Flinx 18:04, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Zusatz: siehe auch folgende Artikel; NX-Alpha, NX-Beta, NX-Gamma, NX-Delta und NX-Programm, die eindeutig meine Auffassung unterstützen, daß unter der Bezeichnung NX-Klasse Prototypen und Experimentalschiffe jedweder Art zusammengefasst werden, völlig ungeachtet der Tatsache, ob und wann sie später regulären Dienst in der Sternenflotten tun oder nicht und dann und auch nur dann eine andere Registrierung erhalten (beispielsweise eine NCC-Registrierung). :Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch; ich will hier keine Korinthen kacken, sondern nur auf einen klaren Irrtum hinweisen. :Flottenorganisationen, egal ob Luftwaffen, Marinen oder Sternenflotten, lassen keine Leerräume zu! Alles ist geregelt und kategorisiert (war es, ist es und wird es); daher frage ich zusätzlich, bzw. noch einmal: wo sollten die oben erwähnten NX-Alpha, '-Beta', '-Gamma' und '-Delta' aufgeführt werden, und wo sollte die NX-2000 genannt werden?? :Hat noch jemand Zweifel oder soll ich noch weitere Argumente sammeln? :Bis denn, denn! :) :Flinx Flinx 21:06, 7. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Nur ist das - mit Verlaub - ziemlich irrelevant, da: ::1. Die Enterprise und die Columbia schon als [[NX-Klasse|NX-'Klasse']] benannt wurden (-> "E²"), womit der Terminus so oder so fest steht und ::2. Die irdische Sternenflotte wohl andere Verfahrensweisen hat als die Sternenflotte ab 2161. ::Im Zuge dessen gelten die NX-Alpha und -Beta als Prototypen, die Schiffe der NX-Klasse nicht. ::Dem widersprich ja nicht, dass die Enterprise nicht das erste Schiff dieser Art ist. -- defchris (✍ talk) 21:14, 7. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::Die NX-Alpha bis -Delta gehören zum NX-Programm, welches zur Entwicklung der NX-Klasse gehört, welche dann wiederum mit der NX-01 und der NX-02 umgesetzt wurden. :::Die [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior NX-2000]] ist ein Schiff, dass nach Star Trek III die Testphase abgeschlossen hat und dann für den regulären Dienst umgerüstet wurde, womit sie eine NCC-Registriernung erhielt. Die daraus resultierenden Schiffe, sind Schiffe der Excelsior-Klasse. -- defchris (✍ talk) 21:51, 7. Mär 2006 (UTC) "defchris", Du bestätigst mit Deinen eigenen Worten genau das, was ich über die NX-2000 sagte...! Womöglich ist sogar die Übertragung ins Deutsche an der meiner Meinung nach irrtümlichen Auffassung schuld. Im übrigen aber: "Schwammdrüberblues", ich werd' es wie Galileo Galilei machen; mir meinen Senf dazu denken und einfach ca. 400 Jahre warten, bis der Vatikan sagt: "o.k., er hatte Recht.". LOL Wie hieß es noch sinngemäß in einer der frühen ENT-Folgen: "Die Enterprise ist das erste Schiff, daß über Warp 5 erreichen soll..." Aber erstmal "Friede"! (Jungs, ich würde sogar drauf wetten, hätte ich die Möglichkeit, jemanden kompetenten bei Paramount Pictures zu fragen...) Nichtsdestotrotz: Memory Alpha ist klasse! Und ich bleibe Euch erhalten... (das war 'ne "Drohung"! FETTES GRINSEN... LOL) Flinx Flinx 22:05, 8. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Nein, im Gegenteil - ich widerspreche Dir! Wenn die NX-01 den Prototypen markiert - warum sollte es dann eine NX-02, nicht aber eine NCC-02 geben? -- defchris (✍ talk) 12:54, 10. Mär 2006 (UTC) UFF! Es geht nix über 'ne angeregte Diskussion... (Grins)! Frag' doch mal bei Porsche, Opel, oder wem sonst, ob die immer nur EINEN Prototypen für eine neue Modellreihe bauen..., neee, die bauen immer mehrere, die sich auch immer ein wenig unterscheiden, mal, weil was nicht klappt, mal, weil was verbessert wurde. Und irgendwann gibt 's dann halt die Serienmodelle. Auch bei Boeing, McDonnell-Douglas oder Airbus ist das Usus, nur werden da statt dutzender Prototypen nur 2, vielleicht 4 gebaut, weil die halt teuer sind und deswegen immerwieder umgebaut werden. (Jaaa, Raumschiffe sind noch teurer, aber bedenke die Entwicklung der Bruttosozialprodukte der letzen 100 Jahre - 1910 hätte der Bau nur eines Space-Shuttles die Wirtschaftskraft der ganzen Weltwirtschaft erfordert, 75 Jahre später waren die USA alleine dazu in der Lage und 2150 wird die Weltwirtschaft es ermöglichen, ganz locker eine ganze Flotte zu bauen---vorausgesetzt die Wissenschaft hat die Voraussetzungen geschaffen.) Frag' doch mal bei der US-Marine nach; während des Baus und der Erprobung eines neuen Typs bekommen die Schiffe eine vorläufige Registrierung und erst wenn sie in den Truppendienst kommen, werden sie offiziell in das System integriert. Warum, bitte, sollten die Drehbuchautoren dieses System nicht übernehmen, ist es doch das einzig logische?! Ich werd' das weiterverfolgen und auch versuchen, bei Paramount eine Antwort zu bekommen. (Wenn ich was zum Wetten hätte, würde ich sogar drauf wetten.) Flinx Flinx 21:50, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Die Wette würdest du verlieren. NX steht nicht für einen Experimental- oder Prototypenstatus, es ist auch kein vorübergehendes Präfix, das sich (wie im 24. Jahrhundert) dann zu NCC ändert, sondern es ist die Bezeichnung der "Schiffsfamilie". Das dem bei der NX-Klasse so ist, hört man eindeutig in vielen Episoden heraus, in "Familienbande² z.B. sehr deutlich. Eine Klasse umfasst nunmal Schiffe gleichen Bautyps. Folglich hat NX-2000 Excelsior und co. da nichts zu suchen. -- Wunder-PILLE 22:11, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Eben, und Archers Enterprise befindet sich im Dienst - vollkommen offiziell und ohne Haken, denn einen Prototypen (die vollkommen unausgereift sind!) schickt man nicht gleich auf eine Deep Space-Forschungsmission. Über die Prototypen der NX-'Klasse' wird nur kein Wort verloren, so wie man in den anderen Serien nie die Prototypen der Schiffe erwähnt hat. Die beiden einzigen Prototypen, die wir in Star Trek zu sehen bekommen sind die [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] und die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|Siskos erste Defiant]] - die Enterprise (NX-01) ist definitiv kein Prototyp, sondern lediglich das erste offiziell in Dienst gestellte Schiff der NX-Klasse. ::Während die Defiant nie eine NCC-Registrierung erhielt (weil man immer wieder bereits gedrehte Szenen recycelte) wurde die Excelsior mit NCC-2000 registriert. -- defchris (✍ talk) 23:44, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) HEY, macht Spaß! Bin gespannt, wie das ausgeht, und falls ich Unrecht haben sollte, spare ich schonmal 'n bißchen, um dann auf dem Treffen (s. o.) einen auszugeben {versprochen!} (Nicht, daß ich Zweifel hätte... Grins!), falls ich Recht habe, erwarte ich Freibier und leg' mir vorsorglich den Schlafsack in meinen Kombi (nochmal: Grins!). Aber apropos "Defiant", ist die Defiant aus DS9 die gleiche Defiant, mit der Worf in dem Spielfilm den Borg-Kubus angreift; ich frage, weil das keine recyclete Szenen sind - hat sie da dann eine andere Kennung? - ich erinnere mich nicht. Übrigens kratze ich gerade mein Englisch zusammen und bin auf der Suche nach e-Mail-Adressen, um aus erster Hand eindeutige Aussagen zu bekommen; hoffentlich gelingt es mir - egal, wie es ausgeht. Werde dann gerne die Antwort-e-Mails hier komplett mit Header veröffentlichen, damit Ihr sehen könnt, daß sie echt sind und ggf. zurückverfolgbar sind. O. k.? Wie gesagt, macht Spaß hier, und ich hoffe, ich nerve nicht mit meiner Hartnäckigkeit. Aber solange ich nicht überzeugt bin vertrete ich halt meinen Standpunkt. Ansonsten: weiter so! Bis demnäxt! (Schonmal dran gedacht, daß bei der Synchonisation ein Fehler gemacht wurde, der sich fortsetzt?) Flinx Flinx 22:29, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Die Defiant aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt ist die gleiche wie die erste Defiant aus DS9 - also nicht die umbenannte [[USS Sao Paulo|USS Sao Paulo]]. Die entsprechenden Staffeln und der Kinofilm wurden allesamt 1994-1996 produziert, so dass man wohl das gleiche Modell benutzt hat. Die Defiant trägt jedenfalls die Registrierung "NX-74205" - ab Zeitindex etwa 09:17 für etwa eine/zwei Sekunden auf der Backbordgondel deutlich zu erkennen. :Der einzige Fehler mit der NX-Registrierung ist bei der zweiten Defiant unterlaufen, als man die Szenen mit der NX-Beschriftung aus Kostengründen immer wieder verwendete - leider wurden damals zu Beginn keine CGI-Modelle verwendet, so dass man hinterher der Konsistenz wegen wohl auf das Umlabeln verzichtete (oder weil man's einfach übersehen hat... Ist sogar wahrscheinlicher. Aber das ist ja eh egal - es zählt, was zu sehen und zu hören war und fertig... :D :Und nein, bei der Synchronisation ist diesbezüglich 100%ig kein Fehler geschehen, sonst hätten wir Diskrepanzen zum englischen Artikel -- defchris (✍ talk) 23:00, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) Danke, zwischendurch! Übrigens, "defchris", selten solch' kompetenten Diskussionspartner gehabt, wie Dich. Bis denn denn! Danke auch an die anderen!! Flinx Flinx 21:22, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) Die NX-Klasse des Spiegeluniversums Findet Ihr, der Abschnitt "Die NX-Klasse des Spiegeluniversums" ist in diesem Artikel gut aufgehoben? Wie wär's mit einem eigenen Artikel NX-Klasse (Spiegeluniversum). Dann ließe es sich auch leichter von ISS Enterprise (NX-01) und Spiegeluniversum verlinken und der Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum zuordnen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 13:23, 20. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht so recht. Das ist eine Sache, die prinzipiell auch in einem Artikel vereint werden kann. Ich bin kein Fan von dieser Art Aufsplitterung. Außerdem müssen wir uns fragen, wo eigentlich die Grenzen dieser Zweigleisigkeit liegen sollen. Tholianer des Spiegeluniversums, Erde des Spiegeluniversums etc. wäre alles ziemlich müssig.--Wunder-PILLE 13:52, 20. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Aber dennoch sollte man hier durchaus eine Splittung andenken, oder? Immerhin ist sie in zwei Episoden zu sehen, so dass man sicherlich einiges herausfinden kann. 11:57, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Der entsprechende Artikel dazu existiert bereits (siehe blaue Links oben). :::MfG .. Spawn 15:06, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Maximalgeschwindigkeit "Warp 5,2"? Sagt mal, da in der entsprechenden Sektion "Antriebssysteme" keine Quelle angegeben ist... und es seit http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=NX-Klasse&direction=next&oldid=21479 immer artig in der sidebar mitgetragen wird, wollte ich mal nachfragen, wo denn da der Beleg ist? * In "Babel" erreicht die Enterprise dank neuer Injektoren gerade mal 5',06'. * In der Ausdehnung gab es zuvor in "Ebenbild" einen Test mit komprimierten Plasmaströmen, kommt das vielleicht daher? Aber dieser Test ist ja gescheitert. * Die vorgeschlagenen Änderungen in "E²" wurden anscheinend auch nicht übernommen, sonst würden die Enterprise und die Columbia ab 2154 ohne weiteres Warp 6 erreichen. 12:10, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Hab ich heute (mit Quellenangabe, im Quelltext, in der Infobox/''sidebar'') aktualisiert. :-) :MfG .. Spawn 14:59, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Bild fehlt Hat vielleicht noch jemand ein Bild - vielleicht aus ? - auf dem zu sehen ist, wie die Enterprise mit diesen Plasmakanonen feuert... Übrigens: Waren das nicht EM-Kanonen? 13:10, 10. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Diese Infos sind bereits im Artikel aufgenommen. :MfG .. Spawn 15:02, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Naja, nicht ganz - auf die Frage, ob die Plasmakanonen nicht EM-Kanonen hießen hat noch keiner geantwortet. 16:32, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich errinnere mich nur an "Plasmakanone". Ein Bild gibts im englischen Artikel zu Plasmakanone, obwohl es sicherlich bessere gibt (da ist nur ein Schuss zu sehen, ich errinnere mich an bessere Szenen)--Bravomike 17:32, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::PS: dieses Bild ist gemeint--Bravomike 17:53, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ja, gut - kann auch sein, dass ich das mit den EM-Handfeuerwaffen durcheinanderwerfe. 18:22, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Das Bild existiert jetzt hier und ist auch im Artikel--Bravomike 10:31, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ausserdienststellung Hmm... habe es bisher so verstanden, dass die Enterprise 2161 ausser Dienst gestellt wurde, und nicht die ganze Klasse.--Dogmartin 14:12, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :ja, hab ich auch so verstanden.. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:20, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Das steht doch auch so im Artikel, oder hab ich was an den Augen? ;-) ::MfG .. Spawn 15:15, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::ja, das war ich gerade--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:18, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC)